When We Meet Again
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Heero can't seem to get an image of a girl out of his mind after all these years, so he finally decides to go see her. But when he does, he finds out she has a boyfriend and his emotions get confused. What's he going to do? H/R please R+R!


Hey everyone! Here's another one of my tries at a GW fic. I hope it meets all your expectations. Heero and everyone are 20 years old right now. I've been meaning to write this fic forever, and I've finally gotten to it! Yeah! Anyways, I do not own anything you may recognize here, but please Enjoy! And Review!

________________________________________________________________________

Heero was sitting in front of his laptop as usual, but the last few weeks had been different. A picture of a girl he had tried to forget so many times, kept disturbing his thoughts. When he tried to concentrate, she was there. Even before he slept or tried to read a book, she was there.

_Damn it! _He thought in frustration. He glared at the blank whiteness of his laptop angrily, he hadn't typed out one single word on it for an hour already!

"What's wrong Heero ol' buddy?" asked Duo, leaning against Heero's doorframe. "You've barely gotten anything done for weeks."

Heero turned to face Duo, starring him in the eye. Not letting him know what was crossing his mind, "Nothing," he finally replied.

"It's _her _isn't it?" asked Duo respectively. This time he was serious, Duo joked around about this sort of thing to Heero all the time, but this time he was dead serious.

Heero stared at him for a bit longer before finally nodding his head. 

"Heero, if you think about her all the time and just want it to stop, then why don't you just go visit her? It'd take your mind off things and give you a break you obviously deserve. Look, I'll go tell Zechs you need a break. Just go will ya?" asked Duo with a sigh.

_He could be right this time. I know where she is, so I don't have to search for her. _Thought Heero as he continued to stare at Duo with unnerving eyes, before he finally closed them and nodded his head.

"Does it always take you that long to answer one little question?" asked Duo as he round the door and headed toward Zech's room.

Soon Heero was heading toward the Sanq Kingdom, where he knew Relena would be staying for the summer holidays. His hair blew lazily through the breeze as he stepped on the gas pedal until her reached about 250 miles per hour. He took a deep breath of fresh air and tried to relax as he stared at the road in front of him. He hadn't been on this road since he was last at the Sanq Kingdom, and that was about 4-5 years ago.

Finally he reached the Sanq Kingdom's gate, where a guard stood. Zechs or rather Milliardo had already informed his arrival, therefore Heero didn't need to think about how he was going to get in or not. About the only person whom didn't know he was coming was Relena.

"What is your name sir?" asked the guard standing there by the gate.

"Heero Yuy," answered Heero in an emotionless voice.

"I see, you have been expected, go on," said the guard as he pushed a button to open the large white gates. Heero nodded his head and entered, quickly parking his car he headed inside the Sanq Kingdom. As he approached the front doors to the Sanq Kingdoms, something in him gave way.

_What am I doing? Why am I even here? There's really no point of my being here. She's got enough protection as it is and it's not like anyone's in danger or that there's another war crisis. What was I thinking, taking a break just to come here? What would I do here? _Thought Heero in frustration that he hadn't thought of this before. It wasn't like him to be so careless. Realizing that this was a big mistake, Heero turned back around and started heading toward his car, when he heard her voice.

"Heero?" she whispered. Heero, thinking that he was just imagining things, kept on walking. When someone touched his shoulder ever so gently. Heero stopped moving, and closed his eyes. He didn't move, knowing that it was probably her. What would he say? It was obvious he really couldn't say anything, or at least any reasonable answers.

Relena slowly moved around him until she was facing him, "Heero?" she whispered again as she watched Heero's cobalt that she hadn't seen in so long, show itself to her. "Do you want something to drink?" asked Relena still starring at him almost in a trance. She couldn't seem to move under his intense stare. _Heero… what are you doing here? After so long…_thought Relena silently. 

Heero, feeling the awkward silence between them slowly nodded his head. Relena smiled at him warmly. It was like a warm sunlight he hadn't felt for ages. Slowly Relena slipped her arm around his and lead him toward the front doors of the Sanq kingdom. Heero stared at her arm around his but quickly looked back ahead of him.

"Madam, there's a phone call for you," said a maid as Relena sat down with Heero.

"Uh, thank you. Could you please tell whomever it is that I'm quite busy right now and tell them to call back perhaps tomorrow?" asked Relena.

"I'm sorry Madam, but it's Brandon Lusaka," smiled the maid warmly. Relena hesitated at first but then finally nodded and headed for the nearest phone. Heero closed his eyes tiredly, there really wasn't any point to visit in the first place. As he was about to get up and leave without telling Relena, he heard her voice.

"But, it's really not a good time right now. Why don't you come over some other time, I'm really quite busy Brandon, please understand," said Relena.

"Relena is something… got to… Who's the … I'm going to…" said the voice on the other end of the line before it hung up on her.

Relena quickly headed back to Heero, "Sorry for taking so long, would you like anything to drink Heero?" asked Relena with a smile that tried to cover up the nervousness she really felt inside.

"Just water will be enough," answered Heero in an unwavering voice. He made sure that his emotions lied inside of him and didn't spill out as he spoke.

"Very well then, uh… Mary!" yelled Relena.

"Yes madam?" asked the maid who was there before.

"Would you please get my kind guest a cup of water please?" asked Relena with a warm smile.

"Why certainly," smiled Mary as she left to get water.

"Heero, I'm having a visitor over later on today. I believe he will be arriving quite soon," said Relena unpleasantly. She really didn't want Heero to know, she was sure that Heero wouldn't care if he did, but she had a feeling she just couldn't let him know.

Heero nodded his head slightly, since he was already aware of that.

"So how's my brother doing?" asked Relena trying to start a conversation.

"He's fine. We've been handling a case, not serious. He's got it under control. If you're talking about his health though, he couldn't be better," answered Heero simply. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, he never had been and he doubt that he'd ever want to be.

"Oh, that's good," smiled Relena nervously. "What about you Heero? I haven't seen you in 4-5 years," said Relena.

"I'm here, so I'm alive," answered Heero in a dull voice. Relena fidgeted with her fingers for a moment before looking up at him again.

"Well, that's good to hear. What about everyone else?" asked Relena uncomfortably. She hadn't known any moments where it was actually peaceful when she talked to him. And now that there was, it was a whole lot harder than she thought it would be.

"They're fine. All working for our association except Cathy," answered Heero.

_Fine! That's it? There's got to be more than that. _Thought Relena frustratedly as Mary came back with the water and handed it to Heero. Just then the doorbell rung.

"Uh, yes sir. She's here, but I believe she's quite busy at the moment," Heero heard Mary say. Just then, a man around his age with blond hair and azure blue eyes walked into the room, which Heero and Relena were in. Relena immediately got up and walked over to him.

"I already told you that I was busy," whispered Relena.

"With who? You're not having a meeting. Relena, you promised remember?" asked the man darkly.

"Brandon, things just pop up sometimes, I don't have control over it," said Relena softly. Just then, Brandon's lips met hers. Just as he parted with her, he whispered, "I love you Relena, you know I'd do anything for you. But please stop blowing me off like this."

"Look, I'm sorry ok? Tomorrow, I promise," smiled Relena. Though on the inside she didn't feel like smiling at all. It seemed as if that spark she had in her had just flickered out. Her mind raced knowing that Heero was watching this from the corner of his eyes, pretending not to notice.

"You swear?" asked Brandon.

"Yes, I promise," said Relena turning to look at Heero, whom was starting to get up. "Heero, are you leaving so soon?" asked Relena.

"I remember I've got something to do," answered Heero as he started to walk pass her. Something in him seemed to have snapped when he saw her and Brandon together. And he didn't feel he could stay any longer.

"Wait, what is it that you have to do? Maybe we can help," suggested Relena, hoping she'd get to see Heero a bit longer. She hadn't seen him in so long and she was afraid she wouldn't get that chance again.

"Yeah, what is it?" added Brandon cheerfully.

"It's nothing you could help with," said Heero as he headed toward the door.

"Wait Heero, I haven't introduced you yet. That's really rude of me," said Relena trying to stall.

"Um, Heero, this is my b-friend, Brandon. Brandon this is Heero," smiled Relena. Brandon took out his hand to shake Heero's and Heero shook it quickly then quickly let go in a very unfriendly way.

"I'm her boyfriend actually. I've heard quite a lot about you. Thank you so much for protecting her, otherwise I would've never been able to meet her," smiled Brandon as Heero just nodded his head and headed out the door. Once he was at the bottom of the staircase, he looked back up at the Sanq kingdom where he saw Relena standing there watching him. He quickly turned back around and headed toward his car.

_Relena has a boyfriend? When did this happen?_ Thought Heero as he got into his car. He drove back to the headquarters where he met Duo first thing.

"You're back early, what kind of break is that?" asked Duo with a smirk plastered on his face.

Heero didn't answer him and Duo realized that there was something serious. "What is it now Heero?" asked Duo.

"Nothing. I went then I left. Mission accomplished," answered Heero simply as he headed toward his room. 

"So you're saying you didn't enjoy yourself, didn't get to see her, and came back because you chickened out?" asked Duo.

"I went and I saw her. Now I'm done," answered Heero.

"Didn't you try talking to her? Didn't _she _try talking to you? If she didn't, man am I surprised," said Duo.

"She did," answered Heero as he turned on his laptop.

"And you left why?" asked Duo.

"Didn't feel like staying," answered Heero simply.

"You chickened out because you were too nervous to be around her," said Duo with a sly smiled forming on his face.

"She has a boyfriend," said Heero as he started typing on his laptop. He had gotten what he wanted done, and there was no way he'd go back. The image of her wasn't bothering him now, and he planned on keeping it that way.

"Oh, is that it? And I thought the great Heero Yuy couldn't be affected by anything, my bad. Why don't you just go back there and face her? It doesn't really matter does it? Look, here's the proposition, if you go back there for a week I'll give you my three months worth of wages, but if you don't then you do the same for me," said Duo in a tired voice.

Heero thought about it for a while before agreeing with his little wager. 

"Good, then you better get back there now and don't let me see you anywhere else," smiled Duo as he walked out of Heero's room. Heero shook his head as a little smile found it's way onto his lips. _Duo, that's definitely Duo, _thought Heero.

Heero quickly got back in to his car and drove toward the Sanq Kingdom once again. When he was half way there, a girl ran into the middle of the road. Heero quickly stepped onto the brakes, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled as he tried turning his car around. Finally he came to a stop and got out of his car to see if the girl was alright. And to his surprise, it was none other than Relena.

"Relena?" asked Heero as he helped her up. _What in the world did she think she was doing? _Thought Heero in confusion.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter so far, please review and tell me what you think of it so far. It means a lot to me thanks everyone for bothering to read this, bye! ^-^

Fallen pheniox 


End file.
